Sczarni Organization
The layout and big names within the local Sczarni. Leaders and Lieutenents Jubrayl Emil Vhiski: The head honcho of the local Sczarni and Tzeitels older brother. Can be very scary in public, and you very much don't want to get on his bad side. His private life is yet to be explored yet he has a fondness for cats. Tzeitel Barron Vhiski: Second in command, and Jubrayls younger sister. She runs the books for the Feedbag which is utilized for money laundering and a personal dive bar for Jubrayl. Igor the Fence: '''Handles the majority of Smuggling, and Black Market operations. Also buys and sells hot product the small timers bring in, as well as supplying other tools of the trade. '''Zola: '''The only member other than Tzeitel with a smattering of Magical Talent. Zola handle's black market magical items as well as making magical items for Sczarni use. She is a decent Wizard, but not too good on the Rogueish side of things. '''Jarga: '''The gangs "Spy Master" Jarga handles many of the more hands on operations of the Sczarni including Banditry, Extortions, and the Information trade between other gangs and nobles. If somone needs a less savory job done by the Sczarni they usually go through Jarga. '''Uristan: Tough as nails and probably eats them, Uristan is the Sczarni enforcer. For members and those under the Sczarni boot it's best to know that he's relaxing at the feedbag because if he's not he could be showing up at your door. Prominent Members Vistina: '''The best cutpurse this side of the ocean, Vistina is very prideful of her talents despite the lack of funds it tends to bring to her pockets. A talented member of the Sczarni. '''Yorgun: '''A burly Varisian with one of the most impressive moustaches in town Yorgun is a renown burglar and is rarely seen without his pet Owl and Cat (Mila and Tuli). '''Tzeitels Underlings: Erin Parker, One Eyed Jack Swallows, and Kostin Mvashti are Tzeitels newest charges. They have already proven themselves adept at burglary and at sniffing out money. Tzeitels Charges Varisian Ink (Personal Business): 32.5 GP Per week. Fatmans Feedbag: 29 GP per week. 3 Cutpurse Teams (Attached to the Feedbag) 1 Craftspeople Team (Attached to Varisian Ink) Newbie Rogues (Make no money yet, just for RPing.) Operations and Business The Sczarni makes money several ways, cycling their main operation when things get too hot. *Smuggling/ the Black Market *Illegal magic items/substances *Extortions *Banditry *Information Trade Minor Crimes (Pickpocketing, Cons, and Forgeries.) The Current Jobs the Rogue Group has completed are: *'Fashion Statement:' The first rumor the group locked onto, Arian Asandri a talented sculpter in town was also known to be extremely clumsy and easy to seduce. Casing the joint, and gathering information from Yolan and Igor, the gang robbed the place doing three different jobs at once. Stealing Arians newest masterpiece for Igor and getting it to him in one piece, jimmying open her safe with Vistinas help and getting ahold of some very interesting things (loot and the deed to her shop), and trashing the place while stealing her dress as Tzeitel despises her. The gang truly went above and beyond for this job. *'Lets go Bowling Cousin:' Tzeitel gave them their second job after being so impressed with the first, to get into Borek Vonbrons bowling alley and snag some important documents from his office as he was refusing to pay his dues. Finding the papers, while knocking out Vonbron himself they found an odd note from "Holly" and enough equipment in the warehouse for an army. When Tzeitel arrived they handed her the note, the contents of which she was very displeased with. She ordered the group to wake Vonbron up and interrigate him. They did so, finding that he had been moving these crates into the town for Holly, Jubrayls former lover presumed dead. He hasn't met her yet but he has met a burly man and an extremely short woman, both fairly unrecognizable that have been passing him the orders and extra gold. At this point Jubrayl walked in to then slam Vonbrons head into the wall and order the place burned down. The gang followed his orders and left quickly thereafter with their loot while Jubrayl looked on. Category:Organizations